Leave Your Sneakers at the Shore
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Nico di Angelo lost his mother, his sister and now his job. With no perspective, he decides to kill himself. To walk into the water and never come back. What he doesn't know is that those who die at sea turn into merpeople. He meets Percy, a way too helpful and sweet merman. Nico/Percy slash Nicercy


PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Leave Your Sneakers at the Shore || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Leave Your Sneakers at the Shore – A Second Chance Under the Sea

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, merpeople, depression, suicide (but it'll be fine), hurt/comfort, m/f

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Ethan/Alabaster, Charles/Silena

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Piper McLean, Silena Beauregard, Charles Beckendorf, Tyson, Ethan Nakamura, Alabaster C. Torrington

Summary: Nico di Angelo lost his mother, his sister and now his job. With no perspective, he decides to kill himself. To walk into the water and never come back. What he doesn't know is that those who die at sea turn into merpeople. He meets Percy, a way too helpful and sweet merman.

 **Leave Your Sneakers at the Shore**

 _A Second Chance Under the Sea_

Nico di Angelo had always struggled in life.

His father had left his mother behind when he was still very small. His mother had died when Nico was only ten and his older sister had basically raised him, until she too had died during a hiking accident. But Nico kept surviving, somehow. Until last month, when the law-firm he had been working at went bankrupt and suddenly, Nico stood there with _nothing_.

He had no family, he had no job, he had no love or friends – because he had dedicated every waking our to his work and never took the time to socialize. So here he was, with nothing to show for.

Taking a deep swing from his bottle, Nico sat down at the sandy shore of Venice, his home.

The stars and moon were beautiful tonight and the sea was dark and calm. It was gorgeous.

The perfect view to die with.

Putting his empty bottle down, Nico removed his shoes and put them neatly next to the bottle. Loosening his tie casually, Nico walked into the water. Walked further and further and further. The heavy suit he was wearing was soaking with sea-water, weighting him down the deeper he walked.

/break\

Nico woke up.

That in itself was already a problem, because Nico distinctively remembered going into the water and expecting to never come back. When he was fully awake again, he realized multiple things that were wrong. He was still under water. But he could breath. Somehow. There were fishes swimming through the room – just casually swimming over his head, over the bed. And there was a mermaid sitting next to him on the bed. No. The person turned around and it was clearly a merman and not a mermaid. Blue skin, blue tail flapping through the water, black hair floating around his beautiful face. He was smiling at Nico, a blinding smile.

"...Who are you? What happened? Where am I? What is this?", asked Nico before pausing.

He could _talk_. Under water. Looking around, he noticed that his legs were missing – no, not missing, but _replaced_ with a tail. Looking like an orca whale. Nico stared.

"What did you _do_ to me?!", exclaimed Nico angrily, glaring at the merman.

"I didn't do anything", huffed the merman with a glare. "You're the one who killed himself!"

"...What?", whispered Nico confused. "So is this... hell?"

"What? No", snorted the other incredulously.

"But why would I go to heaven for killing myself?", questioned Nico.

"Not heaven either", sighed the merman. "Look, I'm Percy. I'm a social worker around here. That means, I'm one of the people responsible for bringing new people to the city. I'm not the enemy. I'm just here to help you adjust to your new life. Help you get settled in."

"What new life? What is _going on_ here?", demanded Nico to know.

Percy heaved another sigh, not looking very impressed at all. "People who die at sea, they... become merpeople. That's where mermaids come from. That's why basically every single culture has its own terms for merpeople and myths about them. Because we're _real_. People who die during ship-wrecks, who are 'lost at sea'. They died and their bodies were transformed. Just like you."

"That's insane", snorted Nico and collapsed back into the bed. "Yeah. I'll just go back to sleep. When I wake up again, I might be in some kind of hospital and all of this were just the drugs speaking that they gave me after they pulled me out of the water."

"Suit yourself", chuckled Percy amused.

/break\

There was no hospital. No drugs that made him hallucinate.

Nico di Angelo was now genuinely a merman. Whatever that meant. It had been days. He had stayed in the room that he had woken up in. Percy helped him around, brought him food, started teaching him about merpeople – society and how it worked.

After a week, Percy essentially threw Nico out on his ass. Told him that it wasn't going to get better if Nico just continued moping inside. It was time Nico looked at the city and started to adjust to it. After all, he needed to find a job. For now, he could crash at Percy's place, or so Percy had assured him. The social workers had facilities for new arrivals to help in the adjustment phase.

"The city is beautiful", whispered Nico as he and Percy swam around.

"Sure is", chuckled Percy amused. "You'll grow to love it."

Nico hummed, not admitting anything. He had to admit that he felt oddly... revived. Literally so. But there was this surge, this _joy_ as he looked around at the colorful merpeople and fishes and the luminescent stones lighting up the city. Somehow, where he had felt so incredibly lost and without options just a week ago, he suddenly felt like a whole new world had opened up to him. It had. It _literally_ had. Everything here was bright and new and there was a _chance_ for him.

"Where are we going?", wanted Nico to know.

"My best friend is working at a jewelry store", replied Percy. "Let me introduce you."

"...Jewelry?", grunted Nico doubtful.

" _Magical_ jewelry", tagged Percy on with a mischievous grin.

"Magic?", echoed Nico in awe, eyes sparkling.

He already knew magic was real – he had turned into a merman, so that wasn't really hard to believe. But casual magic was real too? Percy laughed, it was a soft and pleasant sound that Nico had come to truly appreciate in the past week. Not longer after, they reached _Aphrodite's Beauty Pearls_. The shop itself was beautiful, filled with gems and pearls. Behind the counter were two mermaids, one younger and purple, the other older than them and pink.

"Percy! Oh. Newbie?", asked the purple mermaid curiously.

"Ye—ep. This is Nico. Nico, this is Piper and this is Silena", introduced Percy.

"It's a pleasure meeting you", replied Nico, nodding briefly and shaking their hands.

"Likewise", smiled Silena. "Ship-wreck?"

"...Suicide", corrected Nico very reluctantly, averting his eyes.

"Oh", nodded Silena with a frown, bending down behind the counter and then coming up with a small plate, engraved with something. "Here. Name and address of an excellent psychiatrist."

"Thank you, but I'm fine", declined Nico. "I've been feeling pretty amazing since I woke up in this... world. It was just... It was nothing. I'm better now."

Silena smiled indulgently at him. "Sweetie, you literally killed yourself. You're not fine. What you're experiencing right now is a high of endorphins because everything is new and exciting. Whatever had caused you to go and kill yourself, it didn't just magically go away. Once you're settled here and return to a routine, it will come back. Go and ask for help now, so you have someone you can trust, someone willing to help you."

Nico stared surprised and, very reluctantly, he took the card.

/break\

"You've been living in Atlantis for a month now. You were very reluctant to visit me the first time, but now you're willingly making regular appointments."

Nico shifted uncomfortably, glowering just a little bit. "Silena was right, I guess."

There was a certain smugness to Ethan Nakamura's smile at that. The man was the psychiatrist Silena had recommended Nico months ago. Nico had scoffed and thrown the card somewhere into his room after returning home. Percy had used the very convincing baby-seal eyes to make him pick up the card and make the first appointment. 'Just to get to know the guy, see if Ethan is a fit'.

Nico had gone, with his arms crossed and a glare on his face. At first, Ethan had done most talking. Talking about Atlantis, how it was here, how many people came to him who had committed suicide.

The more often Nico saw him, the more he warmed up to Ethan.

By now, Nico knew how Percy and Ethan knew each other. Ethan's husband Alabaster was a born merman – an octopus merman – and born merpeople tended to have magic. Alabaster was the one who enchanted the magical jewelry Silena sold at her shop.

"I missed work three times this week. I just... couldn't get out of bed", sighed Nico.

"And why is that?", asked Ethan curiously.

"I just... I'm happy. Mostly. I'm grateful to Silena that she and her husband gave me this chance, to find work at the forges with Charles. But... sometimes I wake up and think about my life as a big-shot lawyer. Now I'm a blacksmith", muttered Nico. "It's not like there is anything wrong with being a blacksmith. The others I work with, they're good people. But I feel like..."

"Like it's less than what you once were?", suggested Ethan gently.

"Yeah", shrugged Nico, before a sardonic smile found its way onto his lips. "Percy, he tends to tell me that that's bullshit. That just because I was rich, it definitely wasn't better. That my life is richer now. And when I'm feeling good, I know he's right. I _know_. I have... friends now. Percy and Piper and Alabaster. I didn't have friends in the human world. Because I only had work. But... But when I'm not feeling good, I just... I just _can't_ think of it. I can only think of the things I lost."

Ethan hummed and made some notes, eyeing Nico. "What do you usually do when you notice you're in such a hole? You made an appointment. That's good. What else?"

"Percy", shrugged Nico, running his fingers through his hair. "I know I use him as a crutch, but he is so radiant and happy and good. He makes me feel better about things. But... not always. And then I feel even worse. I hate myself for feeling so miserable even though Percy is with me."

"Have you talked to Percy about this?", asked Ethan concerned.

"Yeah", snorted Nico and shook his head. "Percy told me I'm an idiot. Says he isn't the miracle cure to depression and instead of acting like he should be some grand savior for me, I should man up and be my own damn grand savior. Go and get professional help."

"Ah, yes. That sounds a lot like Percy", laughed Ethan and shook his head.

"...Guess he's right", sighed Nico. "I want to... to feel better. This new life is... it's good. Most of the time, I love it. I don't want to go where I went before, because I don't think there is a second chance waiting for me there. I don't want to waste this. I don't want to _lose_ it."

Ethan smiled at him, looking nearly proud.

/break\

"You're looking better these days, Nico."

Nico turned toward his friend and mentor. Charles Beckendorf was a very large and intimidating man with bulging muscles from years of hard metal-work. But he was the stellar example of someone who shouldn't be judged by his cover. When his wife Silena was near by, Beckendorf turned into the most gentle sweetheart. He was a total softie at heart.

"Yeah. I... Ethan, he's been... helping me a lot", replied Nico. "I haven't hit a real hole in a while."

"That's good", stated Beckendorf pleased, patting Nico on the back.

"Does that mean you'll finally ask my brother out on a date?", asked Tyson curiously.

Nico stared wide-eyed, cheeks heating up. Tyson was Percy's younger brother. He was a very tall but very sweet kid – seventeen. That was also how Nico had learned that Percy wasn't dead; Percy was a born merman. Though both Percy's and Tyson's magic were limited, control over water and a bit over the weather (Percy had shown off when Nico and Percy had gone to the surface before). And Tyson was fire-resistant. Nico got along pretty well with Tyson, he enjoyed working with the kid. What he hadn't expected was for Tyson to call him out like that.

"Why would I ask your brother out on a d... d... date?", stammered Nico, not very convincing.

"Honey, sweetie, you're a lot of things, but you are not a convincing liar."

Nico startled and turned around to face Silena. The woman smiled at him a bit amused as she swam up to them. She was carrying a basket with food, she always brought Charles his lunch. Nico had dared question that once – why didn't Charles just take the lunch with him when he left for work – and Silena had glared him into submission. This was important, to have that time to spend with her husband. Share their meal. Most of the time, Charles was already exhausted by the time he got home from work, so lunch was the perfect opportunity to sit down and talk.

"Fine, I like him", grumbled Nico with a glare, watching the Beckendorfs kiss. "So what."

"So _ask him out_ ", chorused Silena, Tyson and even Charles.

Nico blinked slowly, a little surprised by that. "But... I'm a mess. I can't drag him down like that."

"Oh pish-posh, stop it with the pity-party", chided Silena and rolled her eyes. "Woe is me, I am mentally ill and thus I have no right to be happy at all. Bullshit."

Nico looked stunned at that – he had never heard her use such language before. "What?"

"You heard me, boy", grunted Silena firmly and crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't use your depression as an excuse to deny yourself happiness. You have _friends_. Friends who care about you. _Percy_ cares about you. What, shouldn't you have those either then? Because your depression might hurt them? Well, do I have news for you. We don't love you _despite_ your depression. We knew about that from the beginning. We love you, wholly. We care about you. We know what you struggle with and we support you through it. And so would Percy, whether as your friend or your _boy_ friend. It's not like you'd be asking him on a date and he has no idea what he's signing up for. He knows it. He knows it won't be sunshine and rainbows every day. He _knows_ and thus, it should be _his choice_. Don't take it away from him because you think you don't deserve happiness. Because you do – and so does Percy. So don't screw this up before it even started, boy."

Nodding blindly, Nico turned around. "I... uh... go and spend lunch at your store."

"Good decision, honey", chimed Silena happily. "Good luck!"

By the time Nico reached the jewelry store, it was still closed for lunch-break and when he snuck in, he found Percy, Piper, Alabaster and Ethan floating around the counter and eating what looked like sushi take-out. Ah. Ethan liked to visit Alabaster at work and he usually brought food to bribe the others. It had worked wonders, or so he said.

"Ni—ico. Did you come to save Pipes and me from the disgusting couple?", asked Percy playfully.

"Disgustingly cute because they keep making kissy-faces?", asked Nico amused.

"Disgusting because Al can't keep his tentacles to himself", drawled Piper dryly.

Percy and Piper high-fived while Ethan looked both embarrassed and exasperated at the same time. Alabaster just looked smug, one tentacle wrapped around the base of Ethan's tail, the other feeling him up some higher. Alabaster knew absolutely no boundaries – it was one of the things Nico liked about the guy, actually. By now, Nico would actually count Alabaster as his best friend.

"I... Uhm", started Nico, nervously flipping his tail back and forth.

Piper grinned knowingly and turned toward Alabaster, whispering. The knowing look spread like an infection as Alabaster also adapted it and then nudged Ethan. All three started snickering and conspicuously left the room, tails flapping as they left. Nico glared after them.

"Well, that wasn't suspicious at all", drawled Percy pointedly.

He sat down on the counter, swaying his beautiful tail back and forth. Nico found himself enchanted by the motion, watching him. Percy cleared his throat, amusement in his eyes as he caught Nico's eyes. A blush lit up Nico's face. Taking a deep breath, Nico straightened his back.

"Would you consider going on a date with me? I know I come with a lot of baggage and not everything is going to be rosy and happy and I might not always be the boyfriend you _deserve_ -"

"Nico. Nico, I am _so glad_ that you didn't become a salesman, because damn you are super bad at selling yourself", interrupted Percy, resting his hands against Nico's chest. "You're amazing. You have your baggage, but so do I. You know about my stepfather and what my childhood was like. You know what I went through as a captain of the royal guard. The nightmares, the PTSD. I'm not the easiest person to be with either, Nico. We both got problems, but it's not about shying away from someone else's problems. It's about supporting each other."

Nico nodded numbly. He knew that. He knew all of that. When Nico had first been so reluctant about going to see Ethan for the first time, Percy had told him about his own PTSD and about how he had been in denial about it for months too. While Nico had still lived with Percy, he had witnessed a couple of nightmares and flashbacks.

"You're... right", sighed Nico. "I'm not the only one with baggage. I just..."

"You're not used to being happy so you're trying to sabotage yourself", hummed Percy, slipping his hands up and around Nico's neck. "You're a good guy, Nico. You deserve to be happy. And if I could be a part of your happiness, then I'd like to. So... can I?"

"Can you...?", asked Nico confused.

"Can I be a part of your happiness? Can I... kiss you?", offered Percy.

"Oh. Oh. Yes to both", nodded Nico, slowly laying his own arms around Percy's waist.

Percy grinned pleased as he was being pulled up against Nico's chest. He wrapped his tail around Nico's, their fins touching, and then he leaned in for a kiss. Nico's heart fluttered at the contact of those soft lips and his grip on Percy's waist tightened, pulling him even closer until they were chest to chest, pressed up against each other as close as possible. Percy moaned a little into the kiss when Nico slipped his tongue into Percy's mouth and Nico was pretty sure that sound was _addicting_.

"I love you", breathed Nico against Percy's lips. "I love you so much."

"Good", whispered Percy with a pleased smile. "Because I kinda love you too."

Nico smiled, brighter and happier than he had been in many years.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: Also one of the fake fic titles I took on tumblr (come visit me at **takaraphoenix** ). Had originally said I wouldn't write this fic-pitch out due to the themes, but in the end it hit me during the right mood so I figured why not._


End file.
